A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1. It was 3 A.M. that night, Spike was in a dream where he is showing Rarity around a mysterious land of ice cream. Spike: (sighs) I made it for you, Rarity. Why yes, It is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge shingles... Rocky road garage... foot-steps echoing Spike: Huh? Sunset Shimmer: (yawning) What's going on? They went to Twilight's room. Spike and Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Spike! Hi, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: It's awful, It's horrible, It's tragic! Spike: Eh... I don't understand. What's wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Here. Now do you see what's wrong? Sunset Shimmer: We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day? Twilight Sparkle: No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! Spike: And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this... In the morning, Twilight was reading some books. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, I think I did it! If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window! Huh? Suddenly, A magic crackling was starting as the wind starts blowing. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? The DeLorean appeared inside her garage & the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Future Red Ranger: Twilight, You've got to listen to me! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? I mean, You're a human, But you're a red ranger too. How can there be two red rangers? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible! Future Red Ranger: Twilight, Please! I have a very important message for you from Palutena in the future! Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! Future Red Ranger: That's right, Now listen– Twilight Sparkle: What happened to you? The future must be awful. Future Red Ranger: Please! I don't have much time! Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? Future Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called Cyberspace, But that's not important right now! Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I figure it out? Future Red Ranger: The time spells are in my Data Squad Morpher. But that's not– Twilight Sparkle: Really? Where? I've never seen them. Future Red Ranger: They're inside the Data Squad Command Center. Now, You have to listen to– Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– (muffled voice) Future Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, So you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... The Future Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Future Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? His clothes, His helmet, That scar... Oh, What a mess he was! ...I mean, He is... Or he will be... (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! (gasps) Meanwhile with Sunset and the girls. Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where is Twilight?! Applejack: I'm not sure, But I'm guessing that Twilight probably needed to do some special training. Fluttershy: Well, I sure hope she won't work herself out. Sunset Sunset: Me too. Rarity: I'm sure she'll be find, Darlings. It's not like that Twilight's gonna come bursting through the door with bad news. Then, Twilight came bursting through the door. Pinkie Pie: It looks like she just did. Rainbow Dash: I'll say. (yawning) Twilight Sparkle: Guys! Applejack: You alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No! I am not alright. We have a crisis on our hands Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: (various shock statements) Twilight Sparkle: It's just terrible. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes? Twilight Sparkle: Simply awful. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes!? Twilight Sparkle: It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help! Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: YES!? Twilight Sparkle: I've just been visited by a Red Power Ranger from the future! Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, This isn't a joke! the Future Red Ranger tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime in the future! Applejack: What kind of disaster? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! But the Future Red Ranger was hurt and injured before I could explain! Pinkie Pie: Run for your liiiiiiiife! Rarity: What ever should we do, Twilight? How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, Rarity. But we have to know what it is so that we can stop it from happening. But, I don't know what we should do? Sunset Shimmer: But, Is there's anything we do know?! Like how to stop whatever's coming or how to fix the future?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know yet, Sunset. Let's get him to Ransik in the secret lab, He'll know what to do? At the secret lair when Twilight told Ransik about the Future Red Ranger. Ransik: Hmmm, From the future you say, Twilight. When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, And there was a time machine out of a DeLorean. Ransik: I see, It's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Data Squad. Rainbow Dash: No way?! Pinkie Pie: (gasps) OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Data Squad Ranger!? Ransik: Yes, You have, Twilight. But what you didn't know is that Robbie Diaz is actually from another timeline. Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Futtershy were speechless. Rarity: (faints) Toxica: And Rarity passed out again. Jindrax: Boy, Does she faints or what? Soon, The Red Ranger woke up in Fluttershy's room fully recovered. ???: Ugh... Huh, Where am I... Then, He saw Fluttershy near the window. ???: (gasps) Who's there?! Fluttershy: It's okay, We're your friends. ???: Oh, Fluttershy, man am i glad to you girls here. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225